JABE: AFTER WENTZ WEATHER GIRLS! WHAT SHOULD'VE HAPPENED)
by CheetahGirlXo
Summary: This is what i think should've happened after Gabe broke up with Emma;) ENJOY! Suck at summaries!


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! I was in between school and music and stuff like that! This is just a one shot! It has nothing to do with the story! Sets right after Emma leaves the Duncan's house and Jo is walking to Gabe's house! Wondering why? Let's find out!**

**Jo's POV**

I was walking to Gabe's place because I never properly thanked him for the cotillion and I guess I just wanted to call him stupid. I mean I haven't seen him in a year and I haven't insulted anyone!

Suddenly, I see a brunet girl walk with her arms crossed looking sad but angry._ Who the heck is she?_

I just decided to mind my own business and ignore her. Then suddenly she bumps into me interrupting my thoughts.

"Ughhh watch it, blondie!" the girl said.

"You watch it! Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask the same question!" The girl scoffed.

"You answer first!" I yelled.

"Fine! Gabe broke with me! We're not dating anymore!" The girl confessed.

"Woah! Did you say you were _Gabe's _girlfriend? Gabe Duncan?"

"Yes, why do you seem surprised, girl I don't know?" The girl asked.

"Okay first, this _girl_ has a name and its Jo Keener! And second, are you always this snobbish?" I asked examining her.

"I am NOT snobbish! I am perfect! I am Emma!" Emma said.

"I'm surprised that Gabe would date a girl like you. Probably because you're pretty." I said.

"NO!" Emma said.

"I am going somewhere so I am going to stop wasting my time and get there, get out of the way!" I said shoving her.

"NOBODY hits me you ugly piece of dirt!" Emma screamed.

I didn't even try I flipped her and went straight to Gabe's house thinking, _how can Gabe date HER?_

I knocked on the door softly. Gabe came out and had a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Gabe asked.

_Whoa, Gabe's voice is SO low since when… Puberty._

**Gabe's POV**

I saw Jo right out the door and I was shocked. Why would she come to see me?

Jo obviously invited herself in like usual.

I asked, "Um, not that I don't want you here but what are you doing here?"

Jo shrugged, "I haven't seen you in a while and I need to test my new karate moves!"

I muttered, "Great."

Jo smiled, "Kidding I came here for my own reasons and you're not going to know them!"

I said, "So, did you meet my ex girlfriend?"

Jo looked exhausted, "Are you kidding? She called me an ugly thing!"

I felt bad for her so I said, "Jo I'm sorry, she _was_ a stuck up brat, she made fun of my dad."

Jo looked shocked, "Wow, how much have you changed since I left?"

I sarcasticly said, "Oh, ha ha!"

Jo checked her watch and said, "Oh gotta go stupid, wow it feels so good to make fun of you again!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jo, really?"

Jo smiled, "Really."

I stuttered, "B-before y-you go I h-have to say that you are _way_ prettier than Emma."

Jo beamed at me, "Really stupid, I'm prettier than Emma, but she is the prettiest girl in the school."

I shrugged, "Well, in my eyes, you are the prettiest, you are beautiful without even trying."

Jo laughed nervously, "What?"

I stuttered again, "Um, I-I mean,"

Jo smiled, "It's okay stupid, I can take a compliment."

Jo leaned over and kissed my cheek, and she whispered, "Thanks for taking me to the cotillion and dancing with me stupid, one of the smartest things you've ever did."

I shivered, _What is up with me today, I mean seriously, it's Jo! Not Kit, or any popular girl, oh who am I kidding she is beautiful than all the girls combined._

Then I did the unthinkable, I kissed her. She surprisingly kissed back. When we broke apart she hugged me tight and rested on my shoulder. "Stupid, I'll see you REAL soon, okay?"

I smiled, "Okay, see ya!"

Jo smiled and left. _Boy, I am seriously lucky to break up with a girl and get my first kiss with my long time crush on the same day! One lucky guy!_

**A/N: Hi again! Just one little quick one shot! I wrote this a long time ago! Well when Wentz Weather Girls aired. This was my dream so please review positively! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
